NO REST FOR THE WICKED
by Torybabe
Summary: Artemis has been reading (no suprises there) he has become intriged with books about fairys and elves the other day he bought a t-shirt that said 'the leprechauns made me do it' but the she came then her and him and him and her and him oh and him
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. Two's a crowd  
  
Artemis was miserable. Well let's not say miserable lets say lonely. Butler was gone to the doctor, some sort of heart problem even Artemis couldn't figure it out, it was like Butler had been recently shot in the chest. Juliet and Mother were gone shopping. Artemis wandered over to the library he ran his manicured hands over a book titled 'The luck of the Irish' it was about leprechauns. He had recently become intrigued by the fairy folk though he didn't know why. He sat down and hoped that was just some adolescent phase. He was also dreaming of red as in red hair but who did he know with red hair?  
  
That was when it hit that was when he remembered Holly. The memories were flowing back like water through a sieve. Then he thought how could he ever have forgotten her? And then.... the doorbell rang. Artemis didn't think anything of it Butler always answered the door. But Butler isn't here is he? Thought Artemis he got up out of the winged chair and went downstairs. He opened the door and there she was the last person in the world he had expected to see on his doorstep. ''Holly?'' he said stepping forward.  
  
I am sorry its sooo short my mother is kicking me off. Rating is for further chapters. Please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2 the more the merrier

Chapter 2: the more the merrier  
  
''Holly?' said Artemis. ''Um..yeah'' she said rather nervously. ''What are you doing here? Come in come in'' he said remembering that fairies cannot enter a human dwelling without being invited in. She stepped inside. She looked around she had not been in this house for over a year. ''I came- I came because-'' ''Because?'' pressed Artemis. ''I came because...because I love you!'' Artemis stepped backwards with a look of severe shock on his face. ''Well I don't know what to say'' Holly looked crestfallen she had been expecting him to say it back. She should never have come here she'd made a fool of herself. Artemis continued walking backwards until he reached the chair he'd been sitting in earlier. Holly followed him.  
  
''Holly I-I love you too'' ''You do?'' she said. ''Yes'' said Artemis more confidently ''I do'' Then Holly threw her arms around him. And he held her back. She was so happy. And then the entire moment was ruined by someone knocking on the door. They broke apart. Artemis heaved himself out of the chair.  
  
When he opened the door he saw four people standing there soaked to the skin. In the middle of everything that had been happening with Holly he hadn't noticed that it had started lashing rain. These people were dressed in black school robes. There was a boy with black messy hair and glasses, he had a scar on the left of his forehead he had his arm around a red haired girl this wasn't red hair like Holly this hair was as orange as a carrot. There was a boy with hair the same colour as the girl. Behind him was a girl with bushy brown hair and a wand. Now that Artemis looked closer they all had wands in their hands or their pockets. ''Sorry'' said the brown haired girl ''but we were..eh..on a school tour and we got separated from the group then it started to rain so we ran to your house do you mind if we come in?'' ''No...'' said Artemis come on in opening the door out wider to let them in. ''just one minute stay right there'' then he ran back to the library ''Holly there are people here but they have wands-as in magic wands so do you think you'd come out they're obviously used to weird stuff'' Holly folded her arms ''what if they tell the world about the people?'' ''They wont'' said Artemis '' they have the look of people with a lot of secrets in them'' ''Fine'' muttered Holly bitterly.  
  
Artemis led her into the entrance hall. The red headed boy moved foreword ''I'm Ron Weasley '' said the red headed boy. ''Hermoine Granger'' the bushy haired girl said. ''Ginny Weasley'' said the other girl ''And I'm Harry Potter'' said the black haired boy.  
  
Holly noticed something different about him straight away. It was the eyes. Such a startling colour an emerald sort of green. You got lost in them. He was very good at hiding his emotions on his face. But he was the kind of person who could never hide their eyes. No one can. They showed all the pain he had been through in the past years. Holly didn't know how long he had suffered for could be weeks maybe since the day he was born.  
  
Artemis introduced himself. Then gave her a sharp poke in the back. ''Oh I'm Holly Short I'm...eh I'm an elf.'' The newcomers didn't seem at all surprised or taken back they just nodded and accepted what she had said. Artemis was right as usual there was something hidden in these people maybe something more than secrets.  
  
Now is that better? Please R/R 


End file.
